The Dex Holder games
by CyanYuki537
Summary: The Dex Holders are bored and what better to past time than play games. But of course there has to be some lovey dovey moments! WARNING: Shippings inside! Don't flame please!
1. Help

**Ceci: Hello Everyone! I hope I become better at this! I have return from my depress mood and still carrying on! Let's begin! But no flames please! Crystal do the disclaimer please!**

**Crystal: Ceci does not own pokemon!**

**Gold: Thank god for that!**

**Ceci: Whatcha say about me!? Anyway, for all you genius out there I need ideas of what to make the dex holders do. They are doing a very interesting game of the King's Game at a beach house over the summer. I need ideas for what some of them might make the others do. These are the couples and people in the game. If you don't like it find a different story more of your taste please instead of giving this story a hard time.**

**Red X Yellow**

**Blue X Green**

**Ruby X Sapphire**

** Silver X Lyra**

**Gold X Crystal**

**Diamond X Platinum**

**Pearl**

**Ceci: Please Help!**

**Ruby: Or she will! *shiver***

**Ceci: Shut it prissy boy! **


	2. Pearl is King

**Ceci: Yay! People came in with ideas! Yayz! Thanks soo much Tony0423 and Justsomeregularpokemonguy! You guys are soo helpful!  
**

**Gold: Noooooo! People sent reviews! Why?! I know I'm beautiful but seriously! **

**Crystal: Shut up! **

**CRYSTAL USED HIGH KICK**

**GOLD FAINTED**

**Ceci: Hehehe...I don't own pokemon!**

All dex holders were staying over the summer break and a beach house. Everybody was lying in the living room bored out of their mind. Red and Yellow were trying to make a card pyramid on the floor while Green tried to keep his cool every time Blue poked him while he was reading. Ruby was knitting again next to a sleeping Sapphire. Crystal was slapping Gold repeatedly for a pervert comment while Lyra watched them. Silver was muttering curses because Lyra was sitting on him. Diamond was eating rice balls as Pearl kept interrogating Platinum about laughing. "I know!" Blue said jumping up from her chair waking up Sapphire and earning many stares. "Let's play...THE KING'S GAME!" Blue grinned evilly. Everyone sighed and went with it because it's Blue and Blue normally gets what she wants. "Ok, Blue." Red sighed again and gave her the deck. They all took a card. "Who's the king?"

Red : 1

Yellow : 8

Green : 6

Blue : 3

Ruby : 5

Sapphire : 9

Silver : 12

Lyra : 7

Gold : 2

Crystal : 10

Platinum : 4

Diamond : 11

Pearl : KING

Pearl looked up at everyone grinning and then flipped his card revealing the words KING on the side. "Ok then!" The boy rubbed his hands together thinking of the possibilities. "7 and...12! 7 minutes in heaven! Now!" "What?!" Silver and Lyra yelled, their faces becoming redder by the second. "Ohohoho! Silvy!" Blue grinned with Crystal. "Oh Crap" Was all Silver could say before his so called sister and Lyra's best friend shoved them in the closet. "So..." Lyra looked at him uncomfortably considering Silver was basically on her. "So..." Silver mumbled looked away from her as his face slowly matched his hair. "S-Silver?" Lyra asked quietly. "Wha-" Silver was cut off when a pair of lips crashed into his. His eyebrows widen and his brain just basically died right there on the spot. They stop to catch air after a while. "That was..." "Great?" "Yeah...Great." Few minutes later they fell out to see everyone looking down on them. "What?" "Did you guys do it?" For that Gold got a punch square in the nose and a kick right between the legs. As Silver and Lyra sat down Gold slumped back in his seat holding the area with pain on his face. Pearl grinned as another idea sparked in his head. "3 punch 6." Blue grinned because Green wasn't paying attention. "Oh Greenie!" Green groan and turn around to face her. "What annoying woma- Ow! What the heck Blue!" Green yelled after Blue punched him square in the nose. "Whoops! Didn't mean to do that, must be a arm spasm." Blue said giggling. Green growl and got himself a ice pack. Pearl grinned at what he was about to do. He was surely going to be killed for this. "5 and 9 kiss! And it has to be more than 9 secs!" "WHAT?! I HAVE TO KISS WILD CHILD!" Ruby screamed but Sapphire was twice as mad. "NO WAY IN THE WORLD AM I KISSING PRISSY BOY!" Blue quietly whisper something to one of her poke balls and Green raised his eye brown in suspicion. Blue then threw it towards Ruby and Sapphire. "Go Ditty! You know what to do!" Blue's ditto wrap it self around the two and pull them together and their lips met. After 10 seconds passed Blue returned her Ditto and both Ruby and Sapphire's faces were red. Ruby pulled down his hat over most of his face as Sapphire stared off into space speechless and Pearl grinned at his work. Yellow put the cards back together and they grabbed a card again. "Who's the king?"

**Ceci: And I'll leave it at that! Yay! My first cliffhanger!**

**Sapphire: I-I kissed Ruby...**

**Green: Blue! You better have a reason for punching me.**

**Blue: I do! Cuz I felt like it! Hehehe.**

**Green: Pesky woman.**

**Yellow: Please Review! **

**Red: And send in ideas! But not at innocent me!**


	3. Oh Dang! Gold is KING!

**Ceci: Thanks Tony0423! Gold is King?! Go Blossom!**

**(My lv 100 Charizard comes out) Protect me from Gold!**

**Gold: Hey!**

**CHARIZARD USE INFERNO**

**GOLD FAINTS**

**Ceci: Wow! He dies again!**

**Crystal: Yay! No Gold! Anyway, Ceci doesn't own pokemon!**

**Gold: Ugh...**

**Ceci: Enjoy it! **

"Who's the King?!"

Red : 1

Yellow : 8

Green : 12

Blue : 9

Ruby : 4

Sapphire : 10

Silver : 11

Lyra : 2

Gold : 6

Crystal : KING

Platinum : 7

Diamond : 3

Pearl : 5

Crystal just stared at her card and decided to give it to Platinum. "I don't know what to do...so I'll give this to 6." "Boo ya!" Gold jumps up. "Gold? What are you doing?" Crystals stammered looking shocked. "Well Super Serious Gal, it just so happens that I'm number 6!" Gold then started to do a happy dance on the table. "But I thought that was you Platinum!?" Crystal looked at her. "I'm number 7 Crystal." 'Wait...I just gave the king card to Gold. The pervert Gold who is disturbing. What Have I DONE!?' Crystal though and did a face palm. 'Oh DANG! It's GOLD! Seriously?! It could've been Ruby or Green? Even innocent Yellow? Why the ONE AND ONLY GOLD?!' Red though and inched his way to the door. Then he made a break for it running like his life depended on it. Technically his life DID depend on it. Blue notice this and sprang into action. Gold notice as well and blocked Red's only way to escape and Blue tackled him. And Blue apparently had rope prepared and they tied him to a chair and dragged him back. "Come on Blue! Untie me and I won't run away!" Red struggled with the ropes. "Sorry buddy, not taking chances." Gold smirked. He then notices Red's card falls and shows a 1. He looked over a Yellow and saw a 8 on her card. Gold then got a dirty but evil idea and Red got scared by the look he was giving. "8 has to give 1 a..." Gold made a drumroll sound for dramatic effect. "Lap Dance!" Red's mouth dropped wide open and turned red like his name. On the other hand Yellow's face became pale and she became a nervous wreck. "Uh! Ermm...G-G-Gol-Gold. D-Do I-I-I r-really h-have to?" "Yup!" Gold stood grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "I-I am so so so so sorry Red-San!" Yellow walked towards him and sat on his lap and got ready.

***We interrupt this because I don't know how to explain***

After Yellow was done she hid behind Crystal and used her as a human shield away from Gold. Red was left still tied to the chair but his face was all red everywhere and he was speechless. "Wow..." Red finally said. "Gold! You are going to pay!" Crystal was about to punch him. "Woah! Crys! Don't hurt me! 6 which is NOW you can't hurt me for the rest of tonight and you have to give me a kiss. Crystal's eye twitched as she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. After that she punched him and he collided with Ruby. "You never said when Pervert!" Crystal gave a victory smile. "Now..." Gold Raised his hand. Ruby was not ok though. "OMG! MY FABULOUS HAIR! Its-it's-it's RUINED!" Ruby started shaking Gold and swirls were forming in his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WONDERFUL STYLE!" Everyone else how ever thought this was hilarious. "PLATINUM! I heard you laugh!" Pearl jumped up and point his finger and Platinum accusingly. "Please, there is no way I laughed." Platinum replied. "Ugh!" Pearl sighed and slumped back down. "Since Gold is dizzy and cant say much lets start the next round. Everyone picked up a different card and stared at it. "Who's the king this time?"

**Ceci: Sorry if it's short! I had to shut my sis up. Oh yeah! Please welcome...TONY0423 as a OC in this story along with me!**

**Tony: Hi! I hope I get the King card! Muhahaha!**

**Red: Y-yellow did a-a...**

**Green: Red?**

**Yellow: I hate you Gold.**

**Gold: Just helping the relationship Strawhat Gal!**

**Crystal: Just review people. Gold, Get away! Go Mega!**

**Gold: Dang it! (Runs)**

**Ceci: Oh boy...**

**Tony: Review!**


	4. In comes Tony and Ceci

**Ceci: I'm so sorry for updating late! I was helping my sis with her pokemon Y. ****Disclaimer Pearl!  
**

**Pearl: HEHEHEHAHAHA! CECI DOESN'T OWN POKEMON! HAHAHA!**

**Platinum: Oh dear! He had to much sweets again!**

**Diamond: AHHHHHHHH! Missy, Look out!**

***Pearl comes by on a drill holding a chainsaw***

**Pearl: HEHEHE! HIYA GUYS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tony: Enjoy! And SAVE US!**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Screams interrupt everyone as a lucario jump through a open window and helped a eevee in. A girl with black hair and dark brown eyes wearing googles and boy with black hair and dark brown eyes swung in from a vine after the pokemon. "Close it LUCAS!" The boy yelled to his partner. The lucario slammed the window closed before a swarm of beedrills got in. "Cousin?" "What?" The boy and girl turn around and Red hugged the boy. "Tony? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" "I wasn't. I was training with my friend, Ceci, here. We got attack by beedrills and this was the nearest place." Tony replied. "Woah! Your playing the king game?! Count me in! Come on Ceci!" Tony was excited and pulled Ceci down with him on the couch behind Red and Yellow as Yellow made two more cards. "Ok" the two pick one. "Who's the king now?

Red: 3

Yellow: 7

Green: 10

Blue: 1

Ruby: 9

Sapphire: 8

Silver: 2

Lyra: 6

Gold: 11

Crystal: 4

Platinum: 12

Diamond: 14

Pearl: 13

Tony: King

Ceci: 5

"Oh boy." Ceci sighed as Tony grinned happily like it was Christmas. "Because of that Ceci number 5 has to wear one of number 9 maid outfits and serve me!" "Ugh! I hate you Tony ! I shall get my revenge!" Ceci came back with a simple black and white apron maid outfit and glared at the boy. "Ceci! I'll like water please." Ceci got him water but instead of handing it to him she threw it at him. "Ack! Cold!" Tony was head to toe covered in water. "Here's a towel doofus." Ceci threw him a towel and sat down. "Ok...2 and 8 have to wear 9 dresses!" "What!?" Sapphire and Silver screamed! "No way am I wearing a dress!" " I'm not wearing that that thing!" "Now now, you two will be FABULOUS!" Ruby sang and drag the two to the bathroom. After many minutes of screaming and loud bangs Ruby shoved the Silver out. Silver had a pinkish reddish dress and Ruby put his hair up with a heart pin and was wearing a sparkly tiara. "**** this." Silver growled at Ruby before he fell backwards. "Awwwww! Your so cute Silvy wilvy!" Lyra squealed and hugged him from behind. "Thanks...errr...I guess?" Silver blushed and calmed down. Ruby struggled but finally got Sapphire to get out. Sapphire was in a blue dress with a rose on the side. And a ribbon in her hair. "Sapphire you look soo cute!" Blue screamed. "No, I look like dirt." Sapphire growled and slumped by Ruby. "Don't do that! You'll crinkle the dress!" Ruby slapped her arm. "Whatever..." "Number 1 kiss the guy you like the most." "Oh! That's easy!" Blue pulled Green's shirt and gave him a kiss. "What just happened..." The Great and Powerful Green Oak was for Once, speechless. "Hehehe! Oh Greenie your face is red." Blue giggled. "I-I..." "Ok then!" Tony grinned. "7 has to sit in 3 lap and 4 has to say what they think about everyone!" "O-ok then..." Yellow slowly sat in Red's lap with both of them blushing. "Well..." Crystal started. "Yellow is so sweet, Red is really strong I'll admit, Blue just scares me at times, Green should be friends with Silver, Ruby and Sapphire need to stop fighting, Silver be more sweet, Lyra keep being you, Gold get away from me and stop hitting on me, Pearl lower your voice, Platinum your cool, Diamond nice food." "Thanks." Most of the dex holders said. "Heeey! Gold was suddenly next to Ceci. "You look hot! Wanna hook up sometime?" "No! Stop hitting on girls Gold!" Ceci grabbed one of Tony's Poke Balls and released it. A umbreon appeared and nuzzled Ceci. "Ok! Nexus, Shadow ball on that guy!" Ceci pointed torward Gold. "Oh ****! Owwwwww!" Gold was knocked over as Ceci returned umbreon back to Tony. "Everyone picked a new card after Gold came back from the dead. "Who's the King?"

**Ceci: So so so so so so soo sorry for the late update! Sadly I'm going to camp for a week and I wont be on! Good bye computer!**

**Green: About time this was updated you- OWW!**

**Blue: Serves you right! Don't be so mean to her or I'll bring out Blasty!**

**Green: I-I'll be good!**

**Pearl: HEHEHEHEHAHAHA! HI! I ATTACK! MUHAHAHA!**

**Diamond: HELP!**

**Nexus:** (_Humans...) _

**Lucas:** _(You got that right...) _

**Ceci & Tony: REVIEW!**


	5. Dang Writer Block

**Ceci here! I'm sorry for those awesome people out there but I have a dang writers block on this story! I'm sorry if it takes me a LONG time to update! I'm just out of ideas! If you have any please help me! Once again sorry! And I might make a truth or dare one as well, I'm that weird. Anyway for those who stick with me thanks! And Tony0423 and I made two similar but different stories about the two of us. It would be nice for you guys to visit his or my story! It's just random humor. Once again SORRY! TT^TT (bows down) Please help!**


End file.
